In the related art, a sheet post-processing apparatus is provided which includes a sheet pasting and binding apparatus for binding multiple stacked sheets after discharging the sheets onto and stacking the sheets on a processing tray by sequentially receiving the sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus.
The pasting and binding apparatus includes a paste application mechanism which pastes (applies paste to) a portion corresponding to a predetermined binding margin of the sheets and further generates a bundle of multiple sheets by sequentially repeating an operation for stacking the sheets on the pasted portion.
When tape-shaped, solid state, liquid state, or gel state paste is applied to the sheets, it is a general practice that a paste application amount is fixed or varies depending on a size of booklets to be prepared and a type of sheets.
However, depending on the remaining paste amount and the number of sheets for binding, there is a possibility that sheet binding cannot be performed since the remaining amount of the paste is insufficient during sheet pasting work.
Therefore, it is desirable to control the application amount of the paste so as not to be in a situation where the remaining paste amount is insufficient during sheet bundle preparation.